The Real Deal
by XODancealldayXO
Summary: Something drastic happens to one of the charactors..will miley forgive herself...will Oliver come back...SOUNDS BETTER THEN IS! also some MileyOliver later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oliver walked into Lilly's house, it was a calm morning, and everyone awake bright and early. As

he walked in he was on his cell phone talking to MIley. Miley, Oliver and Lily were all going to

meet for a movie. Now Lilly's

Parents were out of town for the weekend, so it was only Lilly home. As Oliver passed the front

hallway, he noticed the nice frames on there walls. He was surprised Lilly didn't come down to

greet him he called her name

"Lilly?" no one answered 

"Lilly?" as he turned into their living room he heard the TV set sounding from the other room. As

he walked over to that room he spotted Lilly lying on the couch. She appeared to be sleeping

." Lilly wake up!" Oliver

called. She did not reply. Oliver then shook her sternly while saying

"Lilly quit playing!" Mily on the other end questioned. "What's going on dipstick?" Oliver said "This

isn't funny Miley she's not moving!" Miley hung up

the phone and in less than 3 min was in Lilly's house standing over the couch looking with Oliver.

Miley bent over to feel her pulse. "She looked up at Oliver frightened. " her pulse is running slow"

Miley picked up her

phone and dialed 911. The Emergency Crew stormed into her house and put Lilly on a stretcher.

Miley and Oliver standing still at her side both breathless. They were so scared. (What was

happening??) They picked up

Their cell phones and headed to the hospital the Ambulance lead them to. Oliver peaked out the

window and watched as Lilly was being taken from the back of the ambulance with an oxygen

mask and all. What was

Going on with his best friend? 2 min. later Miley ran into the ER. Oliver running close behind her.

She wanted to follow her friend, stay with her every move but she couldn't. "Ma'am!, I'm sorry but

you are not authorized to

go back with her." shouted the nurse. Miley snapped back "I'm her best friend I am too

authorized!" Oliver caught her, pulled her arms back and pulled her into him and she hugged him

while her tears soaked into his

shirt. They sat down and an hour went by with no news. Miley had fallen asleep on Oliver's lap.

Her dark brown locks were spread across his jeans. He looked down at her with a tear in his eye,

as it fell it hit her cheek.

She suddenly awoke and sat up looking at her knees, mumbling under her breath "ACKWARD!"

A nurse slowly passed by them. Miley quickly stood up and tripped over Oliver's feet. The nurse

turned around and rushed

quickly to Mileys aid. Shs pulled her up and Miley pushed her hand away saying " What have you

done to my best friend, where is she?" Oliver tried to stop her screaming, but it was no use. Miley

knew what she

wanted.She wanted to find LIlly. She escaped from the nurses hand and ran quickly down the

hallway and as soon as she ran five steps she almost slipped on a folder. She bent down and

grabbed it it was none other

then Lilly's medical file. Miley opened it in awh. Oliver caught up to her and looked into her eyes.

He could see her tears building up. "Miley,What is it" He said trembling. He looked over her

shoulder and in the folder

read a paper that said "3 MONTHS TO LIVE" Oliver then grabbed the files. He shouted harshly "

NO NO NO" Miley crossed her arms and almost if she melted she slipped down the wall and

buried her head into her bent

knees. Oliver shoved the files into the obvesvation window and took off running. (Now oliver was

always the tough one in these situations,but not ever had one hit so close to home.) The nurse

ran down the hallway and

flabergasted exclaimed " O my" and helped Miley up and sat her in a chair once agian in the

waiting room.

OK I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON...is it good so far should i have more DETAIL PLEASE

SHARE THOUGHTS !! thanks


	2. Part II on Chapter I

Now it was a Friday night so Miley and Oliver were allowed to be up a little later. It was a damp evening. Oliver had returned to the hospital, he sat with MIley his arm over her shoulder. Miley had dark circles from crying

and being so tired as it was 11:00PM and they had gotten to the hospital earlier that morning. Still no news.Oliver had been counting ceiling tiles, and Miley well she was dozing off. Oliver put his head down from staring

at the ceiling and saw that he was being approached by a doctor. Oliver slowly lifted Miley's head and gently laid it on the seat beside him. He looked at the doctor "What's the deal Doc?"

The Doctor said " You see son your friend has a rare form of cancer. I am terribly sorry. Although she is awake now if you would like to go in." Oliver looked up and replied a solemn "Thanks..."

He passed E hall, and looked briefly around that window he had thrown papers at earlier that day. Lilly was inside sitting on her bed, she was pale, she didnt look good at all the only thing that drawed him closer was her

bright smile. She welcomed him into the room. She slowly waved. She started with hello,and then started telling him about what really happened that morning.

"I realized i wasn't feeling all that well, so i called you and Miley to come over early, but before I knew it, I was here."

Oliver looked at Lilly with teary eyes and whispered" Lilly i saw the papers, don't keep it from us any longer" sternly he kept going."3 months Lilly, 3 months!" As he bowed his head into the side of her bed and gently

kissed her hand. She started tearing herself. " I know I can't believe only 3 months"

Oliver noticed her and gave her a hug and as she backed him off asked. "Does Miley know?"

"Miley!" he yelled as Miley sure enough was standing at the door listening. She hit the floor, crying again replying " It's real, we know it now Oliver it's the real deal!" Oliver lifted her up and called his mom who took Miley

home with Jackson .( her dad and lily's parents were out of town together.) Meanwhile, the nurse returned to Oliver "Excuse me sir, You must go now." Lilly screamed "Don't go!" He looked at her "I'll be back

tomorrow, Remember we love you!" She grinned as her teary eyes, finally let down a tear. Oliver wiped it away and softly caressed her hand just before leaving to go home for the night, so he could spend tomorrow with

her and Miley.

THIS WAS THE PART II of Chapter ONE b/c i was tired of typing so sorry!! but ill put up CHAPTER 2 later today!


End file.
